Head Boy, Head Girl
by HjPaTcOs
Summary: draco malfoy is paired up with a girl he has never seen before, and he likes her.Can he win her over?Or will he be rejected for the first time?Read and find out!rated T for now, may be M later though.
1. Draco, meet Harmony Evans

here goes...tell me how you like it!

--

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the train to Hogwarts, it would be his 7th year.His friends,  
Crabbe,Goyle,Blaise, and his on-again-off-again girlfriend Pansy were all sitting with him.  
They weren't really talking, just sitting there, a couple staring out the window or going through magazines.Blaise was going through the Daily Prophet eating Chocolate Frogs, and Draco was reading over his shoulder.  
There wasn't anything interesting in it.Draco sighed and leaned back, into the seat.  
He was extremely bored.He had been chosen for headboy that year, so he decided go out and boss people around.Maybe Potter was up to something, and he could get him in trouble.A boy can hope, right?  
He walked out, yelled at a first year who was running and throwing chocolate frogs,  
and another, for making its rat bite people.He couldnt find Potter anywhere.  
After 15 minutes of searching, and yelling, Draco headed back to his friends, who looked as bored as he felt.  
Draco got in, and sat by the window.He stared out untill he fell asleep.

hjpatcos-hjpatcos-hjpatcos-hjpatcos-hjpatcos-hjpatcos-hjpatcos-hjpatcos-hjpatcos

Draco woke up right before the train reached Hogwarts.Today, he was going to laze around the Slytherin common room, probably make out with Pansy, and find out who the headgirl would be.He thought he deserved to know who he would be working with.  
The train reached hogwarts, and everyone shot off, and went to find out where they were supposed to go.  
Draco followed Blaise, to lazy to look around.  
Soon after, they were in the dining room, sitting at their tables, waiting to be served.  
One of the few things Draco loved about Hogwarts was the food.It was the best.  
Dumbledor went to the front, and began rambling on about the same thing he did every year.One thing was knew, and was the only thing Draco heard out of whole 10 minute speech.He wanted to see the head boy and girl right after the feast was over.  
Draco ate, talking to his peers and wondering who the head girl was.  
He went to Dumblies office after he was done.In the office was Dumbledor, and a girl he didn't recognize, but was in his year, because Dumbledor was talking to her about headgirl stuff.This was odd, because usually Draco knew every girl in his grade, so she had to be knew.But why would Dumbledor pick someone to be head girl that knew nothing of the school?Oh well, he would find out soon enough.  
"Hello, Mr.Malfoy." The old headmaster said, kindly.  
Draco nodded his head, quickly.  
"Please, take a seat"  
Draco took the seat next to the girl, and he could then see what she looked like.  
She was petite, with strawberry blond hair, and bright blue eyes.She had a few freckles on her nosy, and long eye lashes.Draco thought she looked pretty nice,  
and if she wasn't muggle born, maybe they could date...Hmm, maybe.  
"Malfoy, this is the HeadGirl...Harmony Evans"  
Harmony...that's a nice name, Draco thought, nodding his head towards her, and giving a half smile.  
"Hi."She said in a small voice.She was obviously shy.  
"Well, shes a Ravenclaw.I have something to tell you two.In order to start inter house unity, you two will share a common room, and have your own rooms that connect to this common room.The common room will be like most,It will have a couch, a fireplace, a bookshelf, anf a coffee table.You may put anything else you wish in there.  
There is no way you can get out of this.Also, since you may have heard we may be having dances and such, you will be expected to go together.You may leave"  
Draco didn't know what to think or feel.He guessed it was okay, but he was unsure how pansy would take this.Oh well, Shes just a girl, he thought, and sped up to catch up with Harmony.  
"So...Harmony is it?That's a nice name."He said, smoothly.  
She smiled, looking at the floor.  
"Thanks."She said, quietly.  
She was nervous.She had been at the school for the entire 6 years, now 7th, and she had slways had a crush on Draco Malfoy.She was a quiet girl, more an observer then a talker, always in the shadows watching, never out.Now it was her luck to have to share a common room with the hottest, rudest boy in the 7th year.She didnt know wether to be happy or afraid.  
"Are you new here?"he asked.  
"Well, no, I'm just shy, so no one ever notices me."She was still quiet, although she wasnt as nervous.  
"Oh, really?"He hadn't known that.  
After a few minutes of silence, Draco asked Harmony,  
"Do you know were our common room is"  
She nodded her head, and said,"Yeah, I'll take you there now, if you like"  
"That would be great."He was definitely going to be with her this year, but first he needed to see what kind of guy she was interested in.Which meant he would need to know who her friends were, to bug them about it.Which also meant he would have to pay close attention to everything she said, in case she mentions them.Man, this will be hard work, but perhaps it will be worth it in the end...


	2. Melly from Ravenclaw

Hello everyone, this is the second chapter of my story!! ok well you probably knew that...Any ways thanks for taking time

to read, and if you want to make me really happy, you will take 30 seconds to review :P I would love you 4 ever and ever if

you would...OK maybe not but i would really love it if you did so i know wether any one reads this or not lol...

--

She led him down many halls, and up many stair cases, and he couldn't remember one from the other.

Finally, they reached there common room.It was decent sized, and had a fireplace,a bookshelf, a desk, a couch, and two doors which he suspected was their bed rooms.

On closer expection, Draco found he was right, as usual, and the doors had their names on them.

His room was in all Slytherin colors, and hers was all Ravenclaw.Of course.The common room was a mixture of the two, the couch being white.Draco thought his room looked good enough, and set down his trunk he had been levitating beside him ( Harmony had done the same thing with hers ), and began to unpack.

He finished unpacking shortly, and went out to his common room to see what Harmony was doing.

She was curled up on half the couch, leaving room for him, reading some book about transfiguring.

She looked over it as he sat down, then went back to reading.

_She reads._Draco thought, taking mental notes on her.He couldn't wait until he could snog he anytime he wanted to.Life would be sweet then.

Some time later, she put the book down and said she was going to see one of her friends.She got up and went to her room.

"OK, im going to the Slytherin common room to talk to Blaise."He called after her,went to the door, opened it, then closed it loudly enough for her to hear.

Then he went to his room, grabbed the invisibility cloak his father had bought him that summer, and went to the common room as quietly as he could.He was going to find out who her friends were, and bug them later until he got the info he needed.

She came out shortly, and left, closing the door quietly as he went.He waitied a few moments, then followed her.She went down a hallway, took a left turn, down another hallway, down a staircase, Now they were at a door.

The painting on the door said,

"Ah hello Mrs. Evans, so good to see you"

"You too!"She said with a warm smile, then muttered the password to get in, but Draco missed it.

He followed her in before the door could shut.They were in the Ravenclaw common room, he could tell by the colors of everything,Blue and Bronze.

Harmony walked over to A brunette girl who had her back to her talking to some guy, and tapped the girl on the shoulder.  
The girl whipped around, and when she saw Harmony she got a huge smile on her face, and hugged her immediately.

_" Hey i know that girl! I snogged her a few times when i was bored...What is her name again?__"_Draco thought, looking at the girl Harmony was hugging.The girl was a big flirt, he remembered that much.

Draco moved closer to see what the girls were talking about.

"Yeah, the common rooms neat, Draco Malfoy is the headboy, his room is across from mine in the room."Harmony was saying to the girl.

_She's talking about me._,Draco thought smugly to himself.

"Draco...Hes cute!"The girl said.

Draco strained his ears to hear what Harmony would say about him, But all she said was,"Melody!"In a very giggly way.

_She was giggling, so she still might like me._Draco thought hopefully.If he was going to reach his goal of snogging every girl in his grade, he needed to snog her, she was one of the few he hadnt got yet.  
"Well he is...Hes a good kisser too!"

"That's what Ive heard."Harmony laughed.

"Well I'm going to go back to the common room, and fix my room to look more like me, I'll see you later Melly, Bye!"Harmony said, and hugged Melody before she left.

_I'd better go, gut at least this wasnt a total waste of time, i know her friends name now!_Draco thought, turning to leave,But his foot got caught in his cloak, and he tripped,making Harmony trip over him, and pulling off the cloak completely.

She sat up, and stared at him, along with everyone else in the common room.


	3. jealousy

A/N OK hello everyone this chappy out now.You will read about Endonies, ill tell you i made those up.Sorry if something

about the schedules isn't right, i did my best, and that's what counts, right?right.So ya.I might not be posting a chapter on

this story for a while, because i am going to start a harry potter and Draco malfoy one, and i want to try and update on my

other story, A ginny weasley and draco malfoy love story. So read on, and review.

--

"Draco!"Harmony shouted,"What are you doing?"

"Well ... I ... Uh ... Er ...You see ..."Why couldn't answer her?

Then Harmony began giggling, and held out her hand to help him up.

"Thanks."He said after he got up, leaning in her and whispering into her ear.She smiled nervously then looked at Melody, who was looking very jealous.

On the way back to their shared common room, Harmony asked,

"So what were you dong in there anyways?"

"Nothing!" He said, quickly trying to think up an excuse that might work.

" You were obviously doing something."She pestered. They were almost there.

"I was looking around for Melody."He shot out, not thinking about the words before he said them.At least it was half truth, not a complete lie, right?

"Oh."She said softly.

Draco took a step closer to her, breathing in her perfume of warm vanilla.

They got to the common room, and harmony headed towards her own room so she could take a bath.

Draco got a mental image of Harmony in a bubble bath, one leg hanging over the edge of the tub.

The picture gave him chills, and his cheeks turned bright red, he could feel the heat in them.What would she do if she knew what he were thinking?He could only guess.

Draco heard her turn the water on, then soon after heard it turn off.

Not long after, she came out in a black and pink loose long sleeved top, and tight denim jeans.

She sat down on the couch, and was about to read when Draco started talking,  
and asking questions.

"So you've been here all your 7 years, then?"He asked first.

Harmony nodded er head, closing her book, and said,

"Yeah.I'm really shy and quiet so i try my best not to get noticed, and it works.I usually sit in the front of every class, and only a few people, like Hermione, look up there." She said with a half smile.

" So, are you really smart, like Granger?"He might as well know now whether or not she was a big library book nerd.

"Well, not really. She will always be smarter than me, and i don't spend as much of my free time in the library either."

"Oh."

After a few minutes of silence, for Draco was staring into her eyes as though he was searching for something there, Harmony stretched, unknowingly showing off her tummy.Draco was disappointed when her shirt came back down to cover it.

Harmony missed this though.

"I'm going to Head to bed early tonight.I want to be on time for classes tomorrow."

She said, stifling a yawn.

"Ok, night Harmony."Draco said.He loved her name.It was much more beautiful than Pansy.

She smiled."Night Draco."And went to her room.She accidentally left her door ajar.

Draco waited about half an hour to make sure she was asleep, then went to peek through the door.

She was asleep in a t shirt and shorts that revealed her legs.

Draco sighed, and the word soon shot through his head.

He walked to his own room, got undressed, then fell asleep the moment his head hit his pillow.

Draco woke up an hour before classes, and got dressed in his school robes.

He walked into the common room, to find Harmony hadn't woken up yet so he went to her door and knocked loudly.  
He then sat on the couch, and got his list with his classes on it, and wondered how many of them he had with Harmony.His list read:

Charms - 7:00 - 7:45

Transfiguration - 8:00 - 8:45

Potions - 9:00-9:45

Care Of Magical Creatures - 10:00-10:45

Ancient Runes - 11:00 - 11:45

Lunch- 12:00- 1:00

Defense Against The Dark Arts- 1:15 - 2:00

Muggles Studies - 2: 15- 3:00

Mythology - 3:15 - 4:00

Free Period 4:00-5:00

Astronomy - 5:15-6:00

Dinner - 6:15- 7:00

Hmmm... dinner is a bit later than usual.And he noticed that this year he got a 15 minute break instead of a 10.  
Harmony came out soon, dressed in her school robes.They went to eat breakfast.

They had a half an hour before classes started.

Harmony didn't know why Draco waited for her, but figured it would look good to Dumbledor if they did stuff together.  
They each ate at their own tables though.Harmony didn't have enough time to eat,  
so she just took a few bites, and threw a couple fruits into her school pockets to eat between classes.She knew she would be hungry shortly.

She took a quick look at her own class list, which read

Charms 7:00 - 7:45

Muggle Studies 8:00 - 8:45

Potions 9:00 - 9:45

Care Of Magical Creatures 10:00 - 10:45

Charms 11:00 - 11:45

Lunch 12:00 - 1:00

Defense Against The Dark Arts 1:15 - 2:00

Ancient Runes 2:15 - 3:00

Mythology 3:15 - 4:00

Free Period 4:00 - 5:00

Herbology 5:15 - 6:00

Dinner 6:15 - 7:15

She had charms first, and she dashed off to the class room.

She reached it, and grabbed a front row seat.

Draco walked into the room, and scanned the people there.Harmony was sitting in the front row, and there was a seat empty next to her.He grabbed it.

Everyone stared at this, for Draco Malfoy usually sat as far away from the teacher as he possibly could without leving the room.

They stared at either him, or Harmony.

Harmony got embarrassed easily, and her cheeks turned bright red from the attention.

The teacher began, sending curious glances now and then at Draco, who as said earlier usually sat as far from the teacher as possible.

The class went on fast enough, the teacher gave them a charm to work on and left to do something for the headmaster.

The next class, they didnt have the same class this time, Harmony had Muggle Studies and he had Transfiguration.Harmony stood outside the door for a moment,  
and wolfed down a banana.

Muggle Studies went on pretty slow, the teacher just talked about different ways muggles got from place to place with out magic.

And then, Harmony and Draco had potions together.Harmony grabbed a table close to the front, and again Draco sat by her.Harmony had no clue why he was paying so much attention to her, and it was starting to make her feel nervous.

They worked on a potion together, and went back to there seats.harmony got out parchment, and began taking notes on the potion the juts did, just in case it ever came up on a test.

Next, they had Care Of Magical Creatures together.The teacher was a big, burly man with lots of hair on his face, named Hagrid.Hagrid was a half-giant.

The two reached the class, wich was almost always dont out doors next to the hut Hagrid lived in.Hagrid normally brought in dangerous animals.

There was several big boxes next to hagrid.

Hargrid told the students that in the boxes were Endonies, creatures that resembled alligators but were bright purple,blue,red,or yellow.The ones he had today were all either blue or red.

He told the class to pick a partner, and clean the Endonies scales.

Harmony was going to pair up with Melody, who was in this class with her, but Draco asked to be her partner and the way he looked at her, She just couldn't turn him down.

Melody stood behind Draco, and saw what happened.She was jealous and angry.

Harmony gave Melody an apologizing took behind Dracos back, but Melody just stomped away.  
Harmony sighed, and grabbed a red female Endonie.It was actually kind of cute.

She began cleaning its scales.

To do this, you must take something similar to a pipe cleaner, a pole with sticky frizzy stuff on one end, and take that end carefully under each large scale to get all the muck out.

Evan though Endonies were herbivores, they still had rather sharp teeth, and would draw blood if provoked.  
After you do this, you run a wet wash cloth over them gently to make them shine.

Harmony grew very find, and was disappointed when she had to put her Endonie back.

Hagrid noticed this, and pulled Harmony to the side.

"I noticed yer quite find of te little feller, and ill keep er her til yer done with school,  
if ya'd like."He offered.

Harmony couldn't believe her luck.hagrid was so nice!

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!"harmony said, wrapping her arms around his lower stomach ( that was all she could reach of him .

Draco had to come and pull her off him.

"You are going to be late for your next class."he whispered, amused.

harmony smiled, and headed to charms, and he headed off to Ancient Runes.

The class went by fast for Harmony, she spent the majority of it taking notes and writing stuff down about Endonies since she didn't get a chance to then.

She had lunch, then went to find Melody before classes started, but had no luck.

I hope she isnt to mad at me, thought harmony, slightly depressed.

She went to her next class, which was Defense Against The Dark Arts.She wasn't mad at Draco for Melody being mad at her, because Draco didn't know.Next she had Ancient Runes, and Melody was also in it.

She tried to get Melody's attention, but that didn't work, so she wrote I'M SORRY on a small piece of parchment, and levitated it to Melody's desk with her wand.

Melody look at it, and without reading it flicked it off her desk, knowing who it was from.

Harmony was really upset.next class, which was Mythology, Harmony also had Draco and Melody.

Not alot went on in this class, harmony already knew everything the teacher was saying.

She took this time to think up ways to make it up to Melody, but couldn't think of to many.next, Harmony had a free period, and Draco did to.

Harmony headed towards her common room.When she got there she read a book.

She didnt know where Draco was, but figured he was out making out with his on-

again-off-again girlfriend, pansy parkinson.harmony knew a lot about people, from being a shy little observer.

Actually, Draco was pestering melody.He went back to the common room, and sat down next to Harmony.

After a few minutes, he asked,

"Would you like to go and hang out with me by the lake until class?"

he saw harmony consider this for a moment, then smile and say,

"Okay.Lets go."

They left for the lake, Draco smiling smugly the entire way.


	4. mermish

A/N...yes it seems this chapter is a bit short.But i couldn't find time to type, I'm going hiking tomorrow with my family so i had

to throw this together.Sorry.But, as unlikely as it may seem lol, i do have a life.Though, a rather pathetic one.Okay, so go

read.

--

They walked down to the lake.When they got there, Harmony leaned against the tree.

The giant squid popped its head out of the water so fast, Harmony and Draco,  
who was sitting at the edge of the water, jumped.Then, it slipped gracefully back under the water.

Suddenly, Harmony got a idea.

"Watch this."She said, and kneeled down next to the water.Putting her head close to the surface, she let out a long, single, low-pitched note.

For a few minutes, nothing happened.Then, a patch of water next to Harmony started rippling, and she didnt even blink when a mermaid's head popped up.

The mermaid had brilliant green hair, that looked like silk.Her skin was pale green,  
and she had amber eyes.When she smiled, she had pale yellow teeth.

The mermaid started talking, and she sounded like a dolphin.

Then, to Draco's amazement, Harmony talked back, using mermish!

"You speak mermish?"He asked, astounded.

Harmony smiled, and said," yeah, i do.I learned in third year."

The mermaid said something, and Harmony nodded her head.

The mermaid swam over to where Draco was and held out something.Draco looked at it, then looked at Harmony.

Harmony nodded her head, and Draco took it.

It was a knife.Draco turned it in his hands.The blade was some kind of bone,  
and the handle was seaweed packed together air-tight.

"Wow.Tell her i love it!"He said, marveling.Harmony chuckled, and told the mermaid.  
Then the mermaid handed her a ring, a pearl one.

Harmony said something excitedly to the mermaid, and the mermaid smiled, before flipping over and swimming off.

"Wow."Draco muttered.

Harmony smiled, then asked, "how much time till classes start again?"

"Not sure, let me check."And he checked a really fancy watch on his wrist.

"We've got five minutes.Race you to the castle."

"Your on!"

--

A/N...OK your right its not one of my best works.Any suggestions on the next chapter?If so, you must hit the purple button,at

the lower left hand corner.

And they sped off.


	5. date

A/N- hi peoples! here is the next chappy, hope you like it.Read and review, it will make me happy, and the happier i am the more i write! so chapters will come sooner!

--

Nothing eventful had happened since that time at the lake, Draco continually insisted on spending time with Harmony, and she was beginning to suspect why.

The Christmas holidays were coming closer, about two weeks until vacation and two days until the trip to Hogsmeade.Harmony had found out that Melody,Draco,  
and Blaise ( melodys latest boyfriend ) were all staying for the vacation, as was she.

Harmony was leaving the Great Hall after lunch when Draco caught up with her.

"Harmony, hi."

"Um, hi."She said.

"Um, i was wondering if you would, um, like to have dinner with me tonight?"Draco said, as fast as he could, faking nervousness.

Harmony smiled warmly, and said she would love to, and as she walked away she began wondering how that would work considering they were of different houses.

The afternoon classes went by uneventful, Harmony took tones of notes.She headed down to the Great Hall, and was just about to enter when Draco appeared and said,

"Nope this way." And he left, so harmony figured she was supposed to follow him.

He led her to their common room.Inside, there was a table with a white table cloth,  
and fancy candles and dishes.

Draco pulled out her seat before he sat down, and harmony smiled.Her suspicions must be correct.

They had a lovely dinner, with a little small talk, and before she went to bed afterwards,  
Draco kissed her cheek.Harmony turned beet red and smiled.Draco smirked as she went inside her room.

The next day, the day before Hogsmeade, Draco found Harmony at her table in the great hall.It was breakfast.

He asked if she would like to spend the next day with her, and she gladly agreed.

He went to his table, and ate quietly, thinking proudly about how well his plan was going.

The next day, they got a carriage together, with Blaise and Melody.

Then when they got there, Draco and Harmony headed for the three broomsticks, and sat together eating and drinking, again more small talk.

They went back to the castle, and got separated by their friends, who wanted to brag about how well their date had gone.

The next couple weeks went by uneventful, no more dates between Draco and Harmony,  
and pretty soon it was Christmas break.

Harmony had decided to get Draco a present, so she got permission from Dumbledor to go into Hogsmeade.

She looked through all the shops, then saw a three foot long snake in a glass cage.

the label said the snake can magically transform into a tattoo whenever you say the words, and same goes for turning it back into a snake.

She thought it was good, so she bought it with a little of her savings.

Christmas morning, she awoke to find presents under her bed.Candy, yum, gloves from Melody,a new set of clothes from Hermione, and a silver charm bracelet from Draco!

Oh wow, it beautiful! thought Harmony as she put it on, and it was the perfect size to.She walked out into their shared common rooms, and saw Draco sitting on the couch, holding the snake while it slithered around his arms.

"Like it?" She asked nervously.

"its awesome."He said, without turning around.

"I love the bracelet. Its perfect, thanks!"She said, smiling and admiring it once more.

"I was hoping you would."He said, and he was smirking but Harmony couldn't see it.

His plan was going perfectly.

She went into the great hall, and found Melody.Melody had forgiven Harmony, and harmony didn't know why, but she didn't ask.She was just glad melody wasn't mad anymore.

She showed off her bracelet, and Melody showed her a pair of earrings Blaise had gotten her.

Harmony grabbed her bags, and headed for the lake.She was planning on studying for some practice tests coming up after break.

She sat down, and opened a book.Shortly, Draco came over and sat beside her.

"Harmony, i was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?"He asked.

He was planning just to have fun with her, then dump her.She didn't know this though,  
and without looking up, she said,

"Yeah.I would."


End file.
